Transformation Akwardness
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: Sequal to Bunny. See how Raven adjusts to human life.
1. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Raven sat in the food court with Karen and Kori. Looking around there was a lot of people eating and walking around. It was really loud with all the talking and the connection stands. Raven was very uncomfortable with her surroundings. Everything was so new to her.

"So, what should we do now?" Karen asked.

"How 'bout we go to Victoria Secrets. We still haven't gotten Raven any pajamas, underwear, or bras yet," Kori suggested.

"Good idea. Is that ok Raven?" Karen asked.

"As long as it's the last store," Raven replied.

"Yep, it's the last stop. After this we're heading back," Karen said.

They finished eating their lunch and headed up to the upper level of the mall. Taking the escalator they walked down the walk way and turned left. They found it from the second store to the left. Walking in the bras were displayed in the front, the underwear in the middle, and the lingerie in the back. Raven took in her surroundings. She wasn't sure if she liked anything in this store.

"What size bra do you wear?" Kori asked looking through the bras.

"I don't know. There are bra sizes?" Raven asked.

"That's right you were a bunny first. We'll just have to guess what size you wear," Karen said.

Kori and Karen sized Raven up and picked out a few bras for her to try on. Once they were done they moved back to the underwear. They picked out a few and showed Raven where the dressing room was.

"Ok, go try these on and see if some of them fit. Once you're done come find us. We'll be looking at the lingerie," Karen said.

Raven grabbed the bras and underwear and walked into the dressing room.

Kori and Karen looked through a rack of lingerie.

"How 'bout is one?" Kori asked holding up a black lacey night gown.

"Perfect. I think she'll like it," Karen said.

They grabbed a few more when Raven walked over to them. She told them which one's fit best and they put back the one's that didn't. After they purchased the stuff they left the mall. They put the bags in the trunk of Karen's car and drove back to Richard's apartment.


	2. Full Moon

Richard sat at his desk in his office. He looked through the stack of papers he had. Today was a very boring day. The sky was gray announcing that it was going to rain. Leaning back in his chair he looked up at the ceiling. There soon came a knock on the door.

"Come in," Richard said.

The door opened a second later and Victor soon came in the room. "Hey man."

"Something you need?" Richard asked.

"Nope," replied Victor.

"Then why are you here?"

"Can't I just come by and say hi to one of my friends."

"You could."

"Whatever man. I just came by to see how Raven was holding up."

"Vic, it's only been a day. She really hasn't adjusted to being human yet."

"So you left her alone?"

"I'm not stupid. Karen and Kori took her out to get some clothes."

"Richard, think about it this is Karen and Kori. Do you really think they're going to get her some clothes?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Richard said as he got up and headed out the door.

Richard went down to the parking lot and got in his car. Driving all the way to his apartment he could only wonder what Kori and Karen had done to her. Finally reaching the apartment complex he took the elevator up to his floor. Arriving at the apartment he opened door and went inside. He went to Raven's room and saw Karen and Kori setting up Raven's room.

"What are you guys doing" Richard asked.

"Oh, we're just putting away Raven's things," Karen said.

"Where's Raven?" Richard asked.

"She went to your room. She said watching us work was giving her a headache," Kori said.

Richard walked towards his room and saw Raven lying on his bed. Walking inside he saw that she was fast asleep. Grabbing a blanket from the closet he wrapped it around her. He walked out of the room and back down the hall. When he reached Raven's room Karen and Kori were finished.

"I see that you guys have finished," Richard commented.

"Yeah, I guess we'll see you later," Karen said.

"Ok," Richard said.

He walked them to the door as they left. Closing the door he sat down and worked on the papers he didn't finish.

Night soon came around. There was a full moon in the sky with few stars. The light from the moon filtered in through the window in to Richard's room. Raven was still laid there asleep. The light from the moon shinned on her face. There was a faint white glow that appeared. The glow soon vanished a few seconds later.


	3. Meeting the Wayne's

Ch 3- Meeting the Wayne's

Diana walked down the hall of the mansion. At the end of the hall there was a door. Opening it she walked into a study. Books lined the walls and there was a beige carpet. In the middle of the room was an old oak desk where Bruce was sitting behind. He looked up from what eh was doing when she walked in.

"Is there a reason why you came here without knocking first," Bruce said.

"Yes, I decided that we should have Richard bring over his new girlfriend," Diana replied.

"You are aware that he just met her."

"Of course."

"And you think it's wise for him to bring her here so soon."

"Yes, I am aware of this. Now will you stop asking useless questions?"

"I'm sorry my mistake."

"Good. Now clear your schedule for the next week."

With that she left the room. Bruce just sat there watching her leave.

Richard woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Rolling over he looked at the clock which read 4:30 in the morning. Groaning he picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said groggily.

"Hey, sweetheart," Diana replied.

"Mom! You do know it's the middle of the night right."

"Yes, but I was so excited about something that I had to tell you and I was afraid I'd forget in the morning."

"Ok, what is it," Richard said more awake.

"Well I thought it would be nice if you and your new girlfriend came to visit."

"Don't you think it's a bit early?"

"No."

"…"

"So anyway I was thinking you could come today or tomorrow."

"Isn't that-"

"I know it's short notice but I would really like to meet her."

"But-"

"Just think of it as an early vacation."

Richard just rolled his eyes. There was no way he could win this conversation. "Ok mom. We'll be there sometime in the afternoon."

"Thank you. See you soon."

Richard hung up the phone and went back to bed. In the morning he woke up and got dressed. He went into the kitchen to make breakfast. A few minutes later Raven came out of her room and sat at the table. Richard finished putting the food on two plates and set them on the table.

"You need to pack for a week," Richard said.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Raven asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, we're going to my parent's house. We're leaving this afternoon."

"Ok."

After eating breakfast Richard gave Raven a suitcase from the closet so she could pack. Once Richard finished packing the phone rang.

"Hello," Richard replied.

"Hey man," Roy said.

"Was there a reason why you called?"

"Huh… oh yeah, I wanted to know if you and Raven wanted to hang out with me and Kori tonight."

"Cant we're heading to Gothem this afternoon."

"Really!"

"Yeah, my mom wanted to meet Raven."

"Oh!"

"Look, I'll talk to you later we have to get going."

Richard hung up the phone and left for the living room. Setting his suitcase by the door he went into Raven's room.

"You ready?" Richard asked.

"Yeah I guess," Raven replied.

Richard grabbed her suitcase and they both headed towards the car. The ride was spent in silence. They finally reached the mansion in about an hour. Raven stared out of the window admiring the mansion. Richard parked the car in the garage. Both of them stepped out of the car. Richard grabbed the suitcases and walked towards the door. Raven followed close behind him. They walked through the kitchen into the hallway.

"Richard!" Diana called from down the hall. Richard turned around once he heard his mom.

"Hey mom," Richard replied.

Diana gave him a warm hug. When she pulled away she finally noticed Raven. "So this must be the girl."

"Mom this is Raven."

"Hi," Raven said shyly.

Diana smiled warmly at her shyness. "Well I'll let you two get settled in first. We'll get to know each other over dinner."

Diana then walked into the kitchen leaving them in the hall.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room."

They walked down the hall to the foyer where the staircase was. Walking up the stairs Richard showed her where she would be staying for the week.

"This will be your room. My room is right next to yours if you need anything," Richard said pointing to the door to the right.

"Ok."

Raven walked into the room and looked around. The room was bigger than the one in Richard's apartment. The bed was queen sized on the left side of the room. In the middle there were two double doors that led to a balcony. On the right side there was a door that led to the bathroom, a dresser, and a walk-in closet. The walls were painted a light blue and the flooring was made of wood. She grabbed her suitcase and walked over to the dresser and put her clothing in the drawers. Grabbing her toilet trees she walked into the bathroom. The tiles were made of white granite and it was very big. Setting her toilet trees on the sink she went over to the bed and sat down. Raven was still not used to how humans did anything. Deciding to think about it later she laid back and went to sleep.

A/N: I am so sorry about the late update. I've been pretty busy the college. My next update should be sometime during spring break. I might do another sequel after this, but I'm not sure.


	4. Dinner Party

Ch4-Dinner Party

Bruce sat in his office going over some paper work. A knock soon came to the door and Diana walked in.

"Richard and Raven just arrived," Diana said.

"Really," Bruce replied.

"Yes and I was thinking that we should have a little dinner party tonight."

"It's kind of last minute. People might have plans tonight."

"Nonsense! They will come."

"And who do you plan on inviting."

"Just a few friends."

"Ok, just let Alfred know."

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind."

Bruce just shook his head as his wife left the room. A few seconds later Richard walked in.

"Does no one know how to knock anymore or is it just this family?"

"Mom's been here."

"Yeah, well she did knock this time but she also let herself in."

"Haha, well she is known to not beat around the bush."

"She did inform me that we're having a dinner party tonight."

Richard let out a groan, "Why?"

"Apparently it's about your new girlfriend."

"Again I ask why."

"She said it was going to be small."

"Dad… we both know that small isn't always small with her."

"It's only a group of friends. How bad could it be?"

Richard just gave him a funny look.

"Ok… it could be bad. Well let's not talk about it and let's concentrate on your girlfriend," Bruce said with a smile.

"What about her?"

"I don't know you tell me?"

"Well there's not much to say when I just met her."

"Well what do you know?"

"Uh… her names Raven."

"And."

"She's … really into being healthy."

Richard was starting to get really nervous now. He didn't know what to say at all.

"Anything else?"

"Uh… her favorite color is white."

"That's it."

"Pretty much," Richard said looking down.

"So basically you know nothing about her."

"Give me a break we just started dating."

"And you're already introducing her to your parents! It's a bit rushed isn't it?"

"Hey it wasn't my idea!"

Bruce let out a small chuckle. "Well you better get ready for dinner."

Richard got up out of his chair and left the room. He walked down the hall and up the stairs. Going into his room he unpacked and decided to take a nap before getting ready.

It was around 7 o'clock when Richard woke up from a knock on the door. Alfred came in and saw Richard still laying on the bed.

"Master Richard! I thought you would have been up and ready by now," Alfred reprimanded.

"Huh," Richard said confused.

"The party that your parents are having tonight."

"Oh! What time is it?"

"It starts at 8. You only have 30 minutes to get ready. Guests are already arriving."

Richard was shocked that he had slept for so long. "What about Raven?"

"She was up by 6 and is almost finished getting ready."

He hoped out of bed and raced into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Alfred just shook his head and went over to the closet to pull out his tux. Richard soon came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later. Water was dripping from his hair and down his chest. A towel was tightly secured around his waist.

"That's a new record for you. It seems that things haven't changed."

"I guess not," Richard said with a smile.

"Well you should get dressed. Your parents want you down there in the next 15 minutes."

Watching Alfred leave he went about getting read. Once done he looked at himself in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. Leaving his room he went downstairs to greet the guests that were coming. At the end of the grand staircase he spotted his dad talking to some co-workers.

"Hey dad," Richard said once he reached him.

"Richard, you finally decided to join us," Bruce replied in a disapproving tone once his co-workers went into the grand ballroom.

"Sorry. I over slept."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It won't."

Most of the guests arrived and were mingling and dancing. Richard spotted his friends over by the refreshments. He excused himself from his father and co-workers.

"Hey guys," Richard greeted.

"Hey man. What took you so long to come down?" Victor asked.

"I over slept," Richard said sheepishly.

"Where's Raven?" Karen asked.

"Upstairs getting ready," Richard replied.

"Well I think she's done," Kori said.

Everyone turned around towards the staircase. At the top stood Raven. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress with heels. A ribbon was tied around her and her hair was laid out. Diana stood beside her wearing a red dress. They both walked down the stairs. Richard couldn't believe how beautiful Raven looked. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Roy was waving his hand in front of Richard's face to snap him out of whatever daze he was in.

"Huh," Richard replied once he realized the hand in front of him.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes," Roy said.

"You were?"

"Where were you?"

"He was busy admiring his girlfriend," Victor said with a sly smile.

"Yea… I mean no!"

Both Roy and Victor laughed at him.

"You know what I meant," Richard said a little irritated.

"We're just messin with you," Roy said.

Richard rolled his eyes and walked over to where Raven and Diana were. "You two look beautiful."

"Well, thank you honey," Diana said. Raven looked away blushing.

"I'm going to see your father."

Diana left going into the crowd. Raven and Richard stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Everyone around them were either talking, dancing, or eating. An orchestra was playing off to the right.

"Would you like to dance?" Richard asked breaking the awkward silence.

"But I don't know how," Raven replied.

"That's ok, just follow my lead."

They both walked over to the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist and held her right hand while her left was on his shoulder. They began to gently sway to the music. The rest of the night was spent greeting Raven to everyone at the party. Pretty soon the guests started to leave.

I'm so sorry for the late update. I just have a few chapters left then I'm done. I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure yet. If anyone wants me to do another one after this story let me know and tell me what you want in it. I'm having a hard time trying to figure out what to put in it.


	5. Alice Returns

Ch5-Alice Returns

A few days have passed since they stayed at the Wayne's. Karen, Kori, Victor, and Roy had stayed after the party. Raven still thinks that some of the things that humans do are very strange. They had different ways of doing things that rabbits never do. It was hard to remember all of the human ways. Richard's parents seemed really nice. Diana took her shopping for clothes when there were parties that required formal attire. Raven did find the garden in the backyard to be very relaxing and she enjoyed to just sit there.

Raven left her room and went down the hall towards the garden. The sun had yet to set and everyone was still asleep. Downstairs she went towards the kitchen and went out the back door. The backyard was shaped like a maze. Going through the passage way Raven went through a series of obstacles until she finally came to the garden area. The sky became a light blue with the sun making its way up in the sky. The area was peaceful and quiet. She didn't have to worry about fitting in with the humans and just be herself. Raven didn't understand she was given this forsaken body. She missed her white fur, pink nose, and cotton tail.

The wind blew softly in the spring breeze. The flowers were starting to bloom and the trees were growing their leaves back. Raven felt at home here being around nature. She didn't know what was so great about being human anyways. The sun finally reached up and shinning bright. Birds started to wake up into the new day.

Richard got dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans. He headed towards Raven's room to find out she wasn't there. Leaving the room he went about searching the mansion for her. Going through the kitchen he found the back door open. When he went outside he found her sitting out in the garden.

"There you are," Richard said walking over to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Raven was slightly startled by his presence. "I woke up early and decided to watch the sunset in the garden."

"Well are you hungry? I was just about to cook breakfast."

"Ok."

Raven got up from the bench she was sitting on and followed Richard out of the garden. By the time they made it back to the mansion everyone was awake. Alfred was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"Awe… Alfred, I was going to cook breakfast," Richard whined.

"Master Richard… you are a full grown man stop whining," Alfred reprimanded.

"But I wanted to do it."

"If you're so bent on cooking, then you can help me."

"Fine!"

Raven watched the display curiously. The male humans were very strange and complicated. She went over to the counter and sat down on one of the stools and watched the men work. Diana and Karen soon walked in and joined Raven at the counter.

"How did you sleep, dear?" Diana asked Raven.

"Fine," Raven replied.

"That's good. I was thinking that later today we could go to the park and have a picnic."

"That would be nice."

The girls watched while Richard and Alfred go about fixing breakfast. Soon everyone else came into the kitchen and ate breakfast. The rest of the day was spent lounging about until they left to go to the park.

Bruce and Diana were in the study talking.

"Isn't Raven a lovely girl," Diana gushed.

"I guess," Bruce replied.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I just mean I don't know her that well enough to form an opinion about her."

"Have you even tried?"

"How can I when you have her at your beck and call."

"Is it wrong to want to get to know my sons girlfriend?"

"No, but he doesn't really know her either."

"How can he not know his own girlfriend?"

"Because he just met her."

"Well that's no excuse. He should really spend more time with her."

Bruce just looked at his wife and shook his head. Sometimes he just didn't know what went on in that head of hers. "Diana do you hear yourself? Richard could get to know her if people would stop butting into his life."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing! I just mean he would spend time with Raven if they weren't always being pulled apart."

"You know, you're right! They really do need to spend time alone. After we all spend time at the park they should go on a date."

"I don't think that's what I said."

"Of course it was. This is the only way they can get to know each other. I'll make sure to tell Richard it was your idea."

"Please don't."

"Nonsense! He would really appreciate it."

"Uh…"

"Now we have to get ready for the park."

Diana got up and dragged Bruce out of the room. She rushed them into their room and went into their closet. Clothes were flying everywhere hitting Bruce in the face. He just sat on the bed knowing it would be pointless to discourage her now.

"Ok, I found what we're going to wear."

"Do we really have to change clothes just to go to the park?"

"Yes! We have to dress for the occasion."

"What occasion?"

"You know what I mean."

Bruce rolled his eyes. He took the clothes that Diana handed him and went into the bathroom to change. Once they were dressed they went downstairs into the foyer. Everyone else was downstairs waiting for them.

"Is everyone ready?" Diana asked.

Everyone nodded their heads. They left the mansion and walked all the way to the park.

"Wouldn't it be easier to drive?" Roy asked.

"No! We have to walk," Diana replied fiercely.

Roy shrunk back and everyone else was shocked by Diana's outburst.

"Richard, what's up with your mom?" Victor whispered so Diana couldn't hear him.

"I really don't know Dad?" Richard said.

"I think she's just in one of her moods," Bruce replied.

It was a long walk to the park which took about two hours since they lived so farther away from the city. By the time they got there they were all tired with the exception of Diana.

"Man, where does she get all that energy?" Victor asked out of breath.

"God only knows," Roy replied.

"Hurry up guys. I found a perfect place for us to have our picnic," Diana shouted from up ahead.

Everyone groaned and trudged up after her. There were few people in the park so that made it more peaceful. Diana picked a place near the lake and concealed from the view of other people.

"Ok, we can set up the picnic here."

"Everyone plopped down on the ground when she said that. They were soooo glad not to be walking anymore. All of their feet hurt from walking too much.

"Why are you guys laying on the ground? You'll have plenty of time to do that after we set up our picnic," Diana said scolding them.

They all lazily got up and set up everything. Karen and Kori laid out the blanket while Alfred, Victor, and Roy put out the food. Bruce and Richard set up the chairs they brought. Diana and Raven handed out the plates and utensils and poured drinks for everyone.

"Now isn't this nice," Diana said and everyone nodded their head.

"Richard, honey, I was thinking that tonight you could take Raven out on a date."

Richard choked on his drink when his mom said that. "W-w-what?"

"Well since you keep complaining that you need to get to know her it would be a good idea."

"But."

"Your father actually came up with the idea."

Richard turned to his father and glared. "Leave me out of this," Bruce said.

"And besides I'm sure Raven would love to see Gotham."

"Ugh… fine."

Raven and everyone watched the exchange curiously.

"What's a date?" Raven whispered to Karen and Kori.

"It's basically where two people go out to dinner and get to know each other better," Karen said.

"But couldn't you get to know each other anywhere?" Raven asked curiously.

"Yes, but a date is for you guys to be alone without interruption," Kori explained.

"Couldn't you do that in the privacy of your own home," Raven replied thoroughly confused.

"It's supposed to be more romantic," Karen said.

Karen and Kori looked at each other. Raven's responses were good points and they didn't know how else to explain human interactions to her. After about two hours they packed up everything and headed back towards the mansion before it got dark.

"I seriously think we should have driven to the park," Roy said panting.

"You said it," Victor said equally panting beside him.

When they finally got back to the mansion Karen, Kori, and Diana rushed Raven upstairs to get ready for her date.

"What time is it?" Bruce asked no one in particular.

"A quarter to 7, sir," Alfred said.

"Well I guess you should start getting ready for your date to Richard," Bruce said.

"Don't give me that. It's your fault that I'm in this," Richard replied angrily.

"Technically I never said anything. Your mother was the one who came up with the idea," Bruce defended himself.

"But you probably gave her the idea," Richard countered.

"Master Bruce and Master Richard, please, it really doesn't matter. Now Master Richard, I suggest you go upstairs and take a shower," Alfred said.

It was five past eight when they were finally ready. Richard was waiting downstairs fro Raven to come down. She finally appeared in a black sleeveless dress. She wore heels and silver earrings and a heart shaped pendant. Richard was left awestruck.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Richard said breathlessly when she was standing in front of him.

"Thank you," Raven said blushing. "You look nice to."

Richard led her to the garage where his blue Mercedes was. He opened her door then went around to the driver's side. It took them about 15 minutes to get to the restaurant. It was a nice little French restaurant. The waiter led them to a private area so they could be alone.

"Your mother went all out," Raven said once they were seated and the waiter left to get their drinks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this," Richard apologized.

"It's fine. This gives us a chance to be alone together. I've barely seen you since we got here."

"That's true. My mother tends to go overboard on things."

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their order. They continued to talk about little things.

"You two seem to be getting along," a feminine voice said from the shadows.

"Who said that? Come out," Richard said.

Alice stepped out from behind one of the curtains.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Raven asked when she saw her.

"I just wanted to check up on you guys," Alice replied.

"How'd you know where we were?" Richard asked.

"I looked into my crystal ball."

"I'm still weirded out about that magic stuff."

"It does take some getting used to."

"How are things going with you?"

"Things have been going slow lately so I decided to come find you guys."

"Well, you're welcome to come stay at my parents' mansion with us."

"Oh! I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! We have lots of room at the mansion."

"Well if you insist."


	6. Emarrassments

Ch6- Embarrassments

Bruce and Diana welcomed Alice to come stay with them for awhile.

"So, where did you guys meet?" Diana asked.

"I met them up in the mountains when they were on their camping trip," Alice replied.

"Really! Do you live up there or were you on vacation?"

"I live in a small cottage in the woods near the campsite. I like the peaceful surroundings compared to the city life,"

"That is true. What else can you tell us?"

"Your son and his friends got lost coming back from a hike and I gave them shelter until the morning so they could see the trail I actually introduced Richard and Raven since she was already staying with me. She had injured herself a few days ago and I was helping her heal."

"I can't believe they're actually falling for this," Roy whispered to Victor.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. Alice is a good actor," Victor whispered back.

Alice continued to talk with Richard's parents about herself. They seemed to really like her. They had no idea who she really was. Around the afternoon everyone was doing their own thing. Alice went up to the guest room she was staying in and locked the door. With a wave of her hand the curtains closed and candles were lit up around the room. She walked over to the bed and floated above it. She chanted a few words and a magic window appeared before her. It showed Raven and Richard in his room talking. Chanting a few words she casted a spell on both of them.

"What did you think of Alice's performance?" Raven asked.

"It was really good and believable," Richard replied.

"I really enjoyed our date last night."

"I did to."

Raven started to walk over to the bed so she could sit down but tripped. Richard tried to catch her, but they both ended up falling backwards on the bed. They both blushed from their awkward position. Richard's turned even deeper when he felt something stick up in between Raven's thighs.

"What is that?" Raven asked.

"I-i-i-it's nothing," Richard stuttered trying to move them from their position.

"Richard, are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little flustered."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I could help if you'd like."

"NO! Thank you, but I got it covered."

Raven was thoroughly confused. She didn't know what caused him to act like this. Humans were so strange sometimes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes."

Richard took deep calming breaths. He couldn't believe that just happened. He'd make sure it never happened again.

Alice smiled mischievously when the picture faded out. She was going to have so much fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I've decided to make a 3rd part to this. I would greatly appreciate if you guys would send me some ideas of what you would like to see in it.


	7. Tranquil Sight

Ch7-Tranquil Sight

"There's nothing to do here," Roy complained.

"Well maybe if you left the mansion once in awhile you wouldn't be bored," Kori said a little ticked.

"But where would we go?"

"I don't know, anywhere."

"Are you mad at me?"

"NO! I'm not MAD!"

Kori stormed out of the room. Roy looked shocked as he watched her go. Victor soon came into the room.

"Man, what did you do to Kori? She looked pissed when I walked past her," Victor said.

"Honestly, I don't know. All we did was talk, and then she stormed out of the room."

"What did you talk about?"

"All I did was mention that I was bored. She said I should leave the mansion and I replied where. Why are women so confusing?"

"Can't help you there. Maybe Kori wanted to go somewhere with just the two of you."

"Then why didn't she say anything?"

"I don't know. Women are strange like that. They expect men to always take the initiative."

"I don't understand why they can't just speak their mind."

"Women live in a whole different world than we do."

"True."

Roy went in search for Kori so he could apologize. Though he really didn't know what he was apologizing for. Life would be so much easier if men and women just said what they mean. He finally found her in the backyard where the garden was.

"Hey, Kori."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?"

"Yes, I do. So…I was thinking that later tonight we could walk around t he city…just the two of us."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank you, Roy."

Kori gave Roy a big hug and kissed him. Roy was just glad that she wasn't mad at him anymore.

Victor went into the kitchen where he ran into Richard. He could tell that he had something on his mind.

"Hey, Richard. Is something wrong?"

Richard jumped from being knocked out of his thoughts. "Huh."

"Oh…uh…no. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Raven."

"What about her?"

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing if it's got you this worked up."

"Well… the other day we were talking in my room."

"Uh huh."

"Raven had tripped and I tried to catch her, but we both ended up falling on the bed."

Victor just nodded his head. He really didn't see what the problem was. It all seemed very innocent and didn't see how this got Richard all riled up.

"She ended up on top of me."

"Richard, I really don't see the problem."

"Something else started to stick up."

"What are you…oh."

It finally clicked in Victor's head why Richard was so distracted. A bright red blush started to creep on his face from the embarrassment. This became very awkward for the both of them.

"Well I'm sure it was a natural reaction."

"I don't even know what it's supposed to mean."

"Easy…you're attracted to her."

"But."

"Look…I know Raven was originally your bunny, but she's human now. So that means you can date her."

"But it's still too awkward. I keep thinking that any day now she's going to turn back into a bunny."

"Just take it one step at a time. It's not like you're in love with her or anything."

Richard smiled nervously. He wasn't sure if Victor was right or not. He already knew that he was attracted to her, but there seemed to be something deeper. Richard wasn't sure if he was getting confused with his love for Raven as a bunny or her human form. There were so many questions going through his head. He really needed to talk to someone about this, but he didn't know who. Roy and Victor would just tease him even though he had just talked to Victor. It would be awkward to talk with Karen and Kori since both of them were girls. And his parents and Alfred didn't know that Raven was actually a bunny. This only left Alice and he wasn't really sure if he could trust her since he barely knew her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice smiled at what she saw. She had been watching everyone's actions through her crystal ball. She would have to speed things up with Richard and Raven soon if she wanted her plan to succeed. Getting up from the chair she was sitting in she walked over to her chest of spell books. Flipping through all the books she had Alice finally came to the spell she wanted.


	8. Confessions

Ch8-Confessions

Alice almost had all of the ingredients to complete her spell. Everyone was out and about doing their own thing. She had decided to stay and get some rest. So she didn't worry about anyone smelling the different aromas coming from her room. Once all the ingredients were put into the cauldron she flipped to the spell she needed. Chanting the incantation the cauldron started to shake and mist filled the room. The contents shot out and went out the window. Once the spell was complete Alice was left panting. It took a lot of energy to conduct that spell. With a wave of her hand the mess was cleaned up and she walked over the bed to rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?" Richard asked looking up in the sky. He and Raven were walking in the park. A couple of people were walking about holding hands.

"Don't know," Raven replied.

They continued to walk until they came to the bridge over the pond.

"It's so peaceful here," Raven said in awe.

Richard smiled at her. The moon was full and its reflection was reflected in the water. Looking closely he could see bright colors move above them.

"What the…" Richard started before being hit. From the corner of his eye he could see Raven get hit to. They both were left panting after the light vanished.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"Don't know. We'll have to ask Alice when we get back to the mansion," Richard replied.

"Do you think she had anything to do with this?"

"It's a possibility but not likely."

Blinking a few times to get rid of the spots in front of his face they continued to keep walking. They came to a small clearing that was secluded like the day they had their picnic. It was quieter and away from the other people.

"When are we going home?" Raven asked out of the blue.

"Next week," Richard replied somewhat distracted.

"Richard, is everything ok?"

"Yeah…I think whatever hit us did something inside my head."

"Maybe you should sit down."

Sitting down Richard laid his head on his knees. Everything was starting to get blurrier. His head started to pound and his breathing became heavy. Looking over towards Raven and could tell she was worried.

Richard let out a weak smile, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"It's just a headache."

"Are you sure? We can go home if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine. I just need a few minutes."

"Why are we here, Richard?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to ask me something, but you haven't said anything."

"I…"

"You, what?"

"Uh…"

"Do you even know what you want to say?"

"I'm just having a hard time putting it into words."

"How can it be hard? Either you know what you're going to say or you don't."

"Well…it's not easy."

"I think it is."

"That's because you don't understand."

"Of course I don't. You haven't said anything yet."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I just meant… oh never mind."

"Just spit it out."

"I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Didn't really like how this last chap turned out.

Next installment is: Reaching New Understandments.


End file.
